<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by RPGwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450443">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites'>RPGwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V's World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Birthdays, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's V's Birthday but she has no intention of celebrating it. Panam has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Panam Palmer/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V's World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from a prompt list. Prompt: "Did you think I forgot?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Morning sleepyhead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V groaned. Slowly she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. But through it all she saw Panam's lips formed a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell do you want?" She layed on her other side hoping Panam would leave her to get some more sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it's early," V sat up when she heard Panam speaking again, "But I have a surprise for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat. Surely Panam didn't know. Surely none of the Aldecaldos knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V rubbed her eyes. "Just leave me so I can sleep." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon V."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only stared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that V only blinked. She knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that she hated her birthday she just didn't think people should go all out for it. It was just the day people were born on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… what?" V didn't know what else to say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you think I forgot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't think you knew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're ripperdoc told me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Of course Vik spilled the beans. He was one of the few people that knew when her birthday was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look," V started, "I don't really feel like celebrating this year. It might be my last birthday." She led her feet down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V desperately wished it wasn't the start of another argument. Panam wanted to search for a cure and V just didn't want to go down the same road again. She just wanted to enjoy the last 6 months life has to offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Panam please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her hands up in surrender. "Not here to argue. C'mon, promise you'll love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." And V lifted the covers that still covered part of her body. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They were hiking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their campsite was beautiful or at least the view was. The hike got the more breathtaking the more they went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much further?" V panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back. The sun was almost beginning to rise. The colour was coming to the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long until they were on top of a hill. And when V looked at the view her heart almost stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit. This is beautiful." V took a seat on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the campsite. In the background there were mountains and the sun was just beginning to rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know right. Found it a few days ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Panam took a seat to her V smiled. "Thanks for this. It's nice not thinking… well you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since what happened at Arasaka all that she could think about was the loss of Johnny and that in 6 months she'll be dead. There's no more hope for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look V I can't imagine what you're going through," she took V's hand and squeezed, "But know whatever you need I'm here. We don't need to find a cure. Whatever you need. I respect your choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V sighed once again. "I don't want to die," she admitted. She has been living in fear of dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the bio-chip she did as much work as she could. Even now she tried. But the moments in between were slowly killing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Panam gave her hand another squeeze. "I'm here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just can't look for a cure again. I can't live the rest of my life searching for something to extend my life only to have that time wasted." She looked at Panam. "I want to spend it with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Panam nodded her head. "Then we won't search for a cure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Panam lied. No matter what it took, if there was some way to save V Panam would find it. She wouldn't let V die. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come and say hi on <a href="https://rpgwrites.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr </a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>